The Queens Daughter
by BronyMaster
Summary: The story of the Changling queens daughter. Takes place 15 years after the royal wedding. She is on a quest to find her true self. And the only way to do that is by finding ... read and find out! :P
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the one young mare err... changling? I guess? I don't really know what I a-... uh.. I mean she...yeah... she is honestly. Anyway back to the story... This is the story of a young changling mare? Yeah, lets go with that. She is about fifteen years old. And nopony has ever met her. No she was not she running around feeding off other ponies love for each other like the other Changlings were right now. She was at home, locked in her room, forbidden by her mother to leave untill her return. Who was this changling mare? She was none other than the daughter of Chrisylis. The Changling Queen. And why was she at home and not on a raid like everypony else? Well not only was she forbidden but unlike the other changlings she did not feed off the love of others. Instead she turned hatred into love. And that is not the only reason why her mother hated her so strongly that she named her Hollowed Shame.

No, Mother could live with the love thing, she said so. But what she couldnt stand was my appearance. I don't even look like a Changling! Because I... uh I mean she.. yeah she.. was pink. A truly hiddious color to be if your a Changling. But it was not just any pink oh no it was a shimmering, pale, and rosey pink. My... I mean her.. mane was long and curled at the ends it was also deep blue. The only trait she recieved from her mother. Everything else came from her fathers side of course this would have made her feel better if she knew who her father was. But tonight she was finally going to ask her mother who he was and this time I uh... she was going to get an answer . For now she had learned a new spell that would remove ALL of her fathers handed down traits and send them back to him. That would make me a full Changling! Mother may even change my name! But I..erm.. she would need to be in the same room with her father to send them back. Or else they would gravitate back to her and stay forever. The spell would only work once and the results could not be undone. She HAD to know NOW! I had to meet him!

Suddenly she heard her mother unbolt the door and come in.

"Hello Hollowed Shame. We have returned from our trip. Are you well?" She asked with no feeling

"Hello mother. Yes I am well. How was your trip?" I said

"Successfull, my child. Thank you."

"Mother, I must ask you a question. And I need an answer this time." I begged.

"What is it Shame?" she questioned.

"I need you to tell me who my father is."

"Very well. I have kept it hidden long enough. He is a white unicorn stallion, he his now maried. They live in canterlot. And his name is Shining Armor."


	2. Chapter 2: Away to the Library

The Queens Daughter ch 2

"Shining Armor? What kind of name is that?" I asked.

"A perfect one... for the captian of the Canterlot royal guard." Mother said. And I sat and listened as she told me of the plan to raid Equestria of all it's love, and how it failed, and how I was created. " It was not hard to get his future bride to follow me to lock her away. I simply transformed into her and when she realized there was no mirror she followed me. Your father was no real trick either. Colts are weak in many things, but in one more than others. He had things to do but I batted my eyes and shook my tail a certain way...Uh" She looked at me wondering if I was quite mature enough for that. "Yeah...And just like that, he gave in. Aparently he had never heard of protection. Ah well... what's done is done. After he had his fun I cast my mind control spell on him as he slept. From there he was puddy in my hooves." She said.

I spoke up "And after the plan failed you never spoke to him again?"

"No. I did not."

"But you were carrying his foal..."

"Your point?"

"Nevermind Mother. Thank you for telling me."

"Goodnight Shame" She said as she glided out of the room.

"Mother, wait a moment please!" I said as she approached the door.

"Yes?"

"Can I um.. May I go to the castle library tomarrow? The days are long and i'd like to start reading again to keep myself busy.. if you dont mind."

She did not turn, and continued walking as she replied. "Very well, I will clear out all the servants tomarrow morning. You will have untill noon to be back in your room with your choices and WITHOUT being seen. Now goodnight Shame." The door closed behind her and I sighed with relief. Our castle library has a book that can see into other peoples lives. I can use it to find my father!

I refuse to adress it, but i have begun to wonder...if I were with him..would I be under lock and key like I am now? Or maybe..just maybe...would I be...loved? I shook those thoughts from my mind. I dont need my fathers love, because once this spell is done my mother will love me for sure! And thats all I need! At least..thats what I told myself as I slid under the blanket and glided off to sleep.

...The next morning...

I awoke to find a note from Mother next to me on the pillow. 'By the time you have awakened the castle will have been cleared of all cooks, maids, etc. I have also left on buisness and will not be back in time to see you before you go to bed. Enjoy you time in the library and remember to return to your room unseen by noon. Mother' I shook my head, short and not-so-sweet as always Mother. I brushed my mane and threw on the cloak my mother has me wear if I even have to leave my room. It covers me completly...ugh...in REALLY scratchy fabric! I hate this cloak, but I need it today. For not only am I leaving my room, but once I find my fathers location from the book of worlds I am leaving the kingdom. To find him, to find myself.


	3. Ch 3 Problems at Home Shining?

Chapter 3 Problems at home Shining?

in Canterlot castle earlier that morning...

"Daddy!" Cadence and Shining Armor snapped out of bed and ran down the hallway to their twin daughters room the source of the screaming.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried their youngest twin, Opal Shimmer cried out in the early hours of the morning. Although she and her sister Emery Star are nearly sixteen, Opal has been having many horrible nightmares over the last few weeks. They reached her room and found her not quite awake (you know, when you first wake up and your still kinda sleep drunk?) and wrestling with her blanket, eyes still closed, and screaming.

Cadence ran to her daughters side with Shining right behind her. "Opal? Opal baby wake up. It's ok, it's ok. Shining say something to her!"

"What do you want me to say Cadence? I don't...I" Cadence looked at him near tears with Opal in her arms, and Shining sighed. "Oooopal...daddy has you nooose...you better come get it..." Opal stopped short, still not awake, panting heavily and held up her arm for her father to come closer. Shining came closer and she blindly placed her hoof on his face.

"D..daddy?"

"yes baby it's Daddy." He smiled, thinking she was finally gonna snap out of it. Her face became very angry and before Shining could react she realled back and slapped him in the face. "How DARE you betray Mommy like that!"

Shining fell back in shock and Cadence screamed in suprise. At the sound of her mother's shriek Opal snapped out of it. Her eyes wondered around the room untill they rested on her father, still on the floor, and her mother, holding him and looking at her in shock. "Oh no I...Mommy I...I did it again didn't I?"

...back to our homefilly Shame(see what I did there? eh? no? ok... :( )...

In the library Mother has her private archives, also hidden away from the rest of the world. Within it is the book of worlds, the key to finding my father. Somehow with this book in my hooves I feel...very afriad. I wonder if I should just...go back to my room and forget about this whole thing. But no...Im too close to finding him now, I cant'...won't turn back now. I open the book and say my father's name.

The picture I see appear on the paper is of his entire family. The book spoke their names in the order shown.

"Shining Armor...Emery Star...Opal Shimmer...Cadence..."

"Book? who are Emery Star and Opal Shimmer?" Although I was already sure of the answer, I had to hear it.

"Emery Star and Opal Shimmer are the twin daughters of Shining Armor and his wife Cadence." I sigh. I knew it. But to be sure I had another question.

"Book, do they have any other children?"

"Cadence is currently with foal, however she and Shining Armor have not discovered this yet." A new baby? Three kids?

"He's so happy, he has a wonderful life there..."(new found determination)" And I'm going to find him and make myself a wonderful life here!"

"Book? What is Shining Armor's exact location?" The image changed to one of Shining Armor in a beautiful garden, sitting on a blanket, eating a sandwich with Cadence who was drinking some juice.

"Shining Armor is currently in the Canterlot Garden, he appears to be picnicing with Cadence." I closed the book and put it carefully in my saddle bag. Lets do this!


	4. Opal's Dreams

Opal's dreams

later that morning, Opal is writing about her dream the night before in her diary. She wears a worried expression and writes furiously using her magic.

...the entry...

Deary Diary, I had another one of those dreams again. It started out simple with mom and dad walking down the isle happy, smiling but the cheerful mood of the dream was gone when mom looked right at me and her face, and her body changed into that of a beastly looking creature with the wings of an insect and _holes_ in her legs. Next thing I knew I was seeing images that appeared to be from before the wedding. Father's bedroom, the one he had before he and mom shared one after the wedding. Dad and this..._creature... _where together on his bed! Father was kissing it and it became clear to me that he did not know it was a monster, that it revealed itself to him with the appearance of my mother. I well...I could tell that..._things_... were about to happen and thankfully the scene changed to a different one. But as it turned out, this one was not much better. I saw my mother , my _real_ mother thankfully, standing with my father in one scene.( I remember this though, I have seen pictures of this very moment. It was when mom told dad she was expecting, although at the time they hadn't known there would be _two_ new babies on the way, my sister and i being twins was certanly a suprise!)

But on the other side I saw that creature from before, minutes after giving birth it seemed. She was handed a small newborn alicorn foal, with a light pink coat, deep blue mane, and big crystal blue newly opened eyes,(in short this foal was adorable and would no doubt would become a beautiful mare) but the creature turned away in discust before begrudgingly taking it into her arms. But immedatly after the nurse left the room the creature dropped the little filly in such need for a mother at this delicate time in her life, into a crib far away from her. The little filly flapped her wings and cooed trying to get her mother's attention, but the creature only rolled over on her hospital bed putting the young child out of her sight. It was impossibly sad watching this heartwrentching scene right next to this happy, overjoyed one.

The scene changed again revealing my sister's and my fourth birthday party,cake, gifts, and love, truly it was a happy day! But as before I also saw another scene next to it at the same time. This one stole my attention and had me in tears. It was an image of the little filly, the child of that creature, on her birhtday. There were no decorations, but something told me she was turning five. Strangly enough, I could hear this one. Her mother entered the room and was greeted by the smiling filly, at witch she grimanced. She then trew a dark object to the ground by the filly's feet.

"Happy birthday i guess...wear this if you EVER have to leave your room, it will ensure that nopony will be able to see the way you look." The little filly put it on as she spoke. She turned and looked at her reflection as her mother said the last words"...that nopony will see the way you look..." and frowned at the realization that no part of her was showing anywhere. The little one faked a smile and turned to her mother.

"It's great Mother! Thank you so much!" At this her mother nodded and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind her the filly collapsed to the floor with her head in her hooves, the little cloak shaking with the force of her tears. I remember waking up to find my face wet with tears and even now as I write my heart breaks and tears begin to fall for the sad, sad life that child is forced to lead. (I quite recall an earlier dream of this filly about a week ago, though i did not yet know who she was. Oddly enough I could hear this one as well. I saw this young filly looking to be about twelve sitting on the edge of her bed levatating a small but sharp knife over her foreleg. I had loudly gasped in my sleep to see that she had written in blood "Why Can't You Love Me?" on her foreleg with it. Small tears fell down her face as she moved the knife just above the vital vein, but these small tears turned into big sobs and she dropped the knife to the floor and once again cried with her head in her hooves.)

It is clear to me now that somewhere out there is a young mare about a year older that me forced to live a sad, lonely life at the hooves of a mean and heartless mother who didn't love her all because my father, HER FATHER! couldn't see that her was being tricked! Now this young mare has to lead a horrible, horrible life because of the mistakes of my dad! But at the same time I can't blame him, this creature had masked herself as my mother. This scary mare had wanted, for some reason, to "be with" my father but CLEARLY did not plan on having a child. And now this poor child has had to suffer because of these desisions. And I want so much to help her, but I don't know how. I don't even know where she is...

Fearful and yours,

_Opal Shimmer_


End file.
